


Mates

by snapealina



Series: HP May Madness [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, remus being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking up with Hermione, Ron is looking for a new place to live. He ends up sharing a flat with Remus Lupin, but how does one define the word "flatmate" exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of the hp_may_madness community on Livejournal
> 
> Day 1 - prompts: Give me three good reasons why I should take you back!
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

”Give me three good reasons why I should take you back!” Hermione said and stared at him.

Ron gulped. He felt he should say something. They were Ron and Hermione; They were _supposed_ to be together. Wasn’t that reason enough? But he couldn’t say anything, because he couldn’t think of any other reasons. It was only due to Harry and Ginny’s pressuring him to fix things with Hermione that he was there in the first place. The truth was he didn’t really want to fix it. Sure, he would like to fix their friendship, because not having Hermione in his life at all just seemed _wrong_. They were good friends, and the sex had been great, sure, but living together, being together all the time just didn’t work out like they had hoped it would.

”So?” Hermione had her arms crossed over her chest. ”I’m waiting.”

Ron shook his head and looked at the ground. ”I can’t,” he murmured.

”So why are you even here?” Hermione asked.

”Harry and Ginny,” he finally admitted.

”I should have known,” said Hermione and sighed. ”Ron, don’t let those two tell you what to do. Do you _really_ want to get back together? What makes you think it will work out this time?”

”No, I don’t.”

”We agree on something then,” said Hermione. ”Look, we’ve tried. Several times.”

”I know,” said Ron.

”But it’s just not -”

”I know.”

 

***

 

Ginny swore loudly as she tripped over one of Ron’s shoes for what was probably the millionth time that week. ”Ron, why do you keep leaving your bloody shoes in the middle of the floor? Keep them by the door like the rest of us!”

”You’re starting to sound like Mum,” Ron muttered, but went to pick up his shoes.

”Well, maybe I understand her a bit better now that I have to take care of _you_. As if James wasn’t enough work already.”

”It’s only temporarily,” said Ron. ”Just until I find my own place.”

”And when will that be?” wondered Ginny. ”Have you even been looking?”

”Not yet, I just had to -”

”Stop with the excuses, Ron. You can’t sleep on our sofa forever.” Ginny tossed him a newspaper. ”Here, start looking!”

Ron flicked through the pages, but he didn’t really know what he was looking for. His own place? Where would he even begin? He wasn’t ready to go and look for a flat in the muggle world. Why couldn’t someone just find it for him?

 

***

 

”Is everything okay, Remus, dear,” asked Molly as she passed him the potatoes. ”You look more exhausted than normal, I mean, you look exhausted.”

Remus gave a weak smile at Molly’s feeble attempt at apologising, but his face fell quickly back to the tired frown he’d had before Molly spoke. ”Well, my landlord just raised the rent, and seeing as I could barely afford it as it was, I’m now also house hunting.”

”In addition to everything else you have going on?” Arthur said. ”That’s not good. Not good at all.”

”It’s tiring, that’s for certain,” said Remus. ”But I’ll manage. I just have to find somewhere else.”

Ginny nudged Ron hard with her elbow.

”Ouch! What?”

Ginny nodded her head at Ron and then at Remus, and Ron suddenly understand what she meant.

”Er, Remus? What if you had another person living with you that could help you with the rent?”

”That would help a lot,” admitted Remus. ”But I can’t have anyone living with me. Not with Teddy coming over every other week and, you know, my condition.”

”What if this person wouldn’t mind those two things?” said Ron.

Remus laughed. ”Where would I find such a person?”

”Well …”

 

***

 

”So, this is Teddy’s room, for when he’s here, and this -” Remus opened the door at the end of the corridor. ”- is yours.”

Ron took a quick look inside. It wasn’t very big, but it had a big window and was bright and welcoming.

”I know it’s not much, and that Teddy’s room is slightly bigger,” continued Remus. ”But we might be able to switch after a while. I just don’t want to do that until I know -”

”That this is working out.” Ron completed his sentence. ”Don’t worry. I absolutely understand. I don’t mind. The room looks nice.”

 

***

 

It turned out that living with Remus, did work out perfectly. They lead their separate lives, mostly. Ron went to work at the Ministry and helped George out at the shop every now and then, while Remus worked several part-time jobs in addition to taking care of Teddy when he came to stay.

Some days, however, they found themselves being at home at the same time for more than ten minutes, and Ron started to realise that he enjoyed Remus’ company much more than he had expected.

Ron had always liked Remus, but he had never really properly known him. But now, after several evenings in Remus’ living room in front of the telly, playing chess, or Remus reading a book while Ron caught up on Quidditch news, he learned a lot more about the werewolf.

It didn’t take long before Ron started to look for excuses to spend the nights in Remus’ company instead of going out with Harry or taking extra shifts at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, and he found himself counting down the minutes to when he would be able to spend some extra time with the werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is at home, waiting for Remus. He's even made dinner for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the hp_may_madness community on Livejournal.
> 
> Day 2: prompts: blue, gin (and indirectly "But I wanted THAT one")
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

Ron looked at the clock next to the window. It was almost half nine. Remus had been supposed to be home ages ago, but there was still no sign of him. Not an owl, not a Patronus. Nothing.

He sighed and poured himself another glass of wine. The food had gone cold about an hour ago, and he wouldn’t bother with a reheating charm until he heared Remus enter the house. Ron was getting hungry, grumpy, and a little drunk. Why couldn’t Remus at least let him know he was running late?

Of course, Remus didn’t know that Ron had made dinner. It was supposed to be a surprise. But still, being this late made Ron worry, and you shouldn’t let people worry!

The sound of a key being turned made Ron jump, and quickly he warmed up the food and tried his best to look casual when Remus would enter the kitchen. But Remus didn’t come into the kitchen. It sounded as if he went straight to his room. Annoyed, Ron poured a glass of wine for the other wizard and went to find him.

”Come in, Ron,” he heard the hoarse voice answer as he knocked on the door. He opened it and found Remus in nothing but his underwear, frantically going through his drawers.

Ron gaped.

”Do you have a clean and whole shirt I can borrow?” Remus asked desperately.

”What? Probably. Why?”

”I have a date in half an hour and I need a proper shirt.”

”A-a-a _date_?”

”Yes.”

”But… I made dinner.”

”Oh.” Remus stopped and looked at Ron and the glass of wine. ”I’m so sorry, Ron. I didn’t know. I ran into this bloke during lunch, and we started talking, and he asked me out. And then I had to work a few extra hours, so now I’m running very late. If I had know, I would have let you know.”

”It’s fine,” mumbled Ron. ”I’ll find you a shirt.”

He came back a minute later with a blue shirt Hermione had bought him last Christmas, and tossed it to Remus.

”Thank you so much,” said Remus and put it on. ”You’re a life-saver.”

”Well, there’s food in the kitchen if you want it,” he said before making his way back to the food.

Ron was starving, but didn’t bother reheating the meal one more time. He just scoffed down the luke-warm pasta and downed his glass of wine before throwing the dirty dishes in the sink. He was just about to send the rest of the food back in the fridge when Remus popped his head through the door.

”I’m off then.”

”Okay,” muttered Ron.

”I’m sorry I didn’t let you know. I didn’t know you were making tea. I hope I didn’t ruin anything.”

”It’s fine,” said Ron. ”Go. You don’t want to be late.”

”See you tomorrow, Ron” said Remus apologetically and left the flat.

 _Tomorrow_? He didn’t even have any intentions of coming home tonight. Angrily, Ron grabbed the bottle and headed to the living room.

 

***

 

”So then, when he _finally_ arrives,” Ron told while waving the bottle of gin around. ”He storms off to his room, and I find him there searching for clothes for a date, like some desperate teenager. And then he asks _me_ to borrow a shirt. And he didn’t even care that I had made him dinner and waited for him for hours.”

”Well, Ron, you can’t really blame him,” said Harry. ”He didn’t know you were waiting.”

”He still could have let me know he was running late. It’s just common decency.”

”Do you tell him when you’re running late?”

”No,” Ron admitted. ”But he’s always later than me, so I don’t have to.”

”You’re both grown men, sharing a flat,” Harry said. ”I don’t think flatmates normally send each other Patronuses to let the other one know they’re running late, unless they have an appointment.”

”But I made dinner!”

”I know that, Ron.”

”I _never_ make dinner!”

”Then how was he supposed to know?”

”He still should have told me.”

”Ron, you’re drunk. Go to bed and sleep, and I’m sure you’ll feel different about this in the morning. You can talk to Remus over breakfast.”

”If he’s back by then,” Ron muttered.

”What’s that supposed to mean.”

”I lent him my best shirt.”

”And?”

”He said ‘ _see you tomorrow_ ’,” said Ron. ”Like he didn’t intend to come home tonight.”

”So what?” asked Harry. ”You’ll talk to him in the afternoon then.”

”When he’s all shagged out? No thanks.”

”What is your problem, Ron?”

”I don’t have a problem!”

”You clearly do,” said Harry and helped Ron up from the sofa and towards the fireplace. ”Go home and sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

”I don’t think so.”

”Of course you will.”

”But what if I hear him come in?”

”Ron?” Harry stopped and looked at him. ”Is something going on between you and Remus?”

”OBVIOUSLY NOT!” shouted Ron. ”Haven’t you been listening?”

”Do you _want_ there to be something between you and Remus?” Harry wondered.

Ron fell silent.

”I have to go,” he suddenly said and stumbled towards the fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus confronts Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hp_may_madness on Livejournal
> 
> Day 3 prompts: dangerous, ring, intercrural sex
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

It was well past noon before Ron got out of bed the following day. His head pounded and he felt a bit sick. He could hear Remus move around in the flat and didn’t want to get out of bed and face him. But nature called, and he had to get out and use the loo. He made sure he could hear Remus being in the kitchen before he quickly made his way to the bathroom. He took a long shower, and he would have stayed there all day if the hot water hadn’t ran out. Ron cursed for leaving his wand in his bedroom, but dried off and rushed back to his room. His stomach gave a loud growl and Ron groaned. He just wanted to stay in there all day.

Reluctantly, he went into the kitchen, and found Remus sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet.

”Good afternoon,” Remus said and smiled. ”Oh wow, it looks like you’ve had quite the night.”

Ron just grunted and opened the fridge.

”So what did you end up doing? I’m so sorry I missed out on dinner.” Remus said and went to get Ron a cup of coffee.

Ron sat down with a bowl of cereal and some orange juice. ”Thanks.” He mumbled as Remus put down the mug in front of him.

”Did you go to a party?”

”No.”

”Oh, okay,” said Remus and sat down on his chair again. ”Quiet night at home then?”

”No.”

”Ron, did I do something?” Remus wondered

Ron didn’t know what to say.

”Are you that upset that I missed your dinner? Because I’ve apologised several times already and I didn’t even know you were waiting.”

”It’s fine,” said Ron and stared into his bowl.

”Clearly it’s not.”

Ron continued eating and tried his best to ignore Remus. He didn’t know what to say or think. How could he answer Remus when even he didn’t really know what was going on?

”Fine,” said Remus and slammed his paper on the table. ”Clearly you don’t want to talk about it, so I’ll leave you in peace.”

”Yes, do that!” snarled Ron. ”Go and ring your new boyfriend instead.”

”Boyfriend?” laughed Remus and turned around. ”Is this what this is about? Evan is _not_ my boyfriend.” Remus stated and started to walk towards him.

 _”Oh no,”_ thought Ron. ” _Please don’t tell me about your date. Please don’t tell me about your date._ ” Why had he even mentioned it? How could he be so stupid?

”Evan is okay,” started Remus, and Ron wanted to stuff his head in the cereal bowl to avoid listening. ”But I don’t think I’ll be seeing him again. So, no, I don’t have a new boyfriend if that’s what you’re worried about.”

”I wasn’t,” Ron lied.

”Then why do you suddenly seem to have a problem with me?” asked Remus. ”I thought things were going great. I thought we were perfect flatmates. Or did I just imagine these last few weeks?”

”No,” mumbled Ron.

”So what is your problem? I was late yesterday, yes, I know. But I didn’t know I had any obligations to report to you about what I’m doing in my spare time.”

”You don’t,” whispered Ron into his cereal.

Remus was standing right next to him now. ”So what do you have against me actually going out and enjoying myself? It’s not like I get a million offers. Do you know how hard it is to find someone who actually _likes_ me?”

Ron didn’t know what made him do it, but he stood up, grabbed Remus’ collar and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

As the kiss ended, Ron turned to run out of the room and Disapparate to some foreign country. He could always send someone to get his things later. But he didn’t get the chance to move because he felt Remus grasp his left arm and pull him back.

 

It all happened very quickly. Remus’ kisses were aggressive and hungry, and soon Ron found himself on top of the kitchen table, his shirt pulled up to his chin, gasping loudly while Remus’ mouth worked its way down his torso. As Remus reached the top of Ron’s trousers he stopped and looked up at the younger wizard. Ron jumped off the table and nodded, and his trousers, along with his pants, were pulled down a short second after. Remus got up and pressed his lips to Ron’s.

Ron started fumbling with Remus’ belt, and it took all four of their hands before Remus’ trousers and pants finally joined Ron’s on the floor.

He felt a bit nervous as Remus’ body aligned with his. He had never done anything like this with a man before, and he wasn’t really sure what Remus wanted out of this. Ron wasn’t ever sure what _he_ wanted. All he knew that is that he wanted _something_. He wanted _Remus_.

He leaned in for another kiss, and Remus responded eagerly. Ron felt Remus’ hand wrap around his half-hard cock and began stroking. Ron gasped at the touch, and Remus bit lightly at his lower lip. He felt Remus harden against his thigh and his hand immediately searched for the other man’s erection. They stroked each other to full hardness while Remus was sucking hungrily on Ron’s neck.

”Have you ever done this before?” Remus asked gently.

”No,” admitted Ron.

”Do you want me to stop?”

”No,” gasped Ron. ”Just … I don’t know … be careful?”

”I know what we’ll do,” said Remus and smiled. ”Turn around, and keep your legs together.”

Nervously, Ron did as he was told. He didn’t know what Remus had in mind, but he wasn’t quite ready to go _there_ just yet.

”Relax,” whispered Remus in his ear. ”I’m not going to put it in. I’m just going to let it … slide a bit.”

Ron didn’t know what he was talking about until he felt Remus’ slick cock slide in between his thighs. ”Keep your legs together,” Remus instructed and kept his hands placed firmly on Ron’s hips.

His cock slid back and forth between Ron’s thighs and nudged his sack with every other thrust. It was quite nice, thought Ron, but it was obviously nicer for Remus, because he could hear the man’s breath get heavier with each thrust.  A warm hand wrapped around Ron’s cock and started stroking in sync with the thrusts. Ron closed his eyes. The strokes and thrusts became quicker and out of sync as they both got more excited. Ron was dangerously close now, but Remus, as it turned out, was closer, because Ron soon felt the man thrust hard a few times before stiffening completely. A few seconds later, Ron felt something warm run down his legs.

Remus turned him around and gave him a deep kiss. ”Thank you, so much, Ron! I  really needed that.”

Ron gave an uncertain smile and wondered if Remus would just get dressed and go now. He had been so close to coming, he was aching.

The other man, however, had no plans of leaving, and got down to his knees and took Ron in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a change of heart, but Ron is determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hp_may_madness  
> Prompts: Day 4: "Last thing on my mind", hard, sorry, sex in water  
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

Ron went to take a shower, while Remus cleaned up the leftover mess in the kitchen. While the water was trickling down his body, Ron grinned widely. He washed off the remains of the happenings in the kitchen and got dressed. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, and happily he strolled back into the kitchen where he found Remus sitting at the table, looking quite upset.

”Ron, I -,”

”What’s going on?”

”That thing we did,” Remus started.

”Yeah, that was brilliant, wasn’t it?”

”No, it wasn’t.”

”What?”

”I mean, it _was_ , but it shouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.”

”You didn’t!”

”You were upset and confused and I let things to go far. I’m so sorry.”

”Don’t be!” said Ron. ”I was the one who started it. I wanted it to happen.”

”But we shouldn’t have. We really shouldn’t.”

”Why not?”

”Because we’re flatmates. This will complicate things. It will confuse Teddy. You’re a former student. I’m too old for you. I could go on forever.”

”But -” Ron objected.

”Ron, listen to me. It was a lovely one-time experience, I admit it. But it can never happen again, do you understand?”

Ron didn’t know what to say, so he just went to the sink, got a glass of water and left the room.

The rest of the day went by in silence. The two men tread carefully around each other and neither of them spoke. Ron was as grumpy as he had ever been, and several times he just wanted to yell and scream something at Remus. But then he took one look at the other man and saw how miserable he looked, and he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Evening came and Ron ate his meal in the living room alone. What had really happened in the last twenty-four hours? He was still confused. He and Remus had gotten along perfectly as flatmates until yesterday evening. Why had he gone and ruined everything by thinking there could be something more? He didn’t even know what he had wanted, but it certainly wasn’t _this_. No sex was worth this awkwardness.

He cleaned the dishes with his wand and sent them flying into the kitchen before he went up to his bedroom and spent the rest of the night there. He thought he could hear a mumbled ” _good night_ ” coming from the other side of the room, but he didn’t reply.

Ron didn’t sleep a second that night, as the events from the last day played in his head over and over. By morning he had decided that he couldn’t just let Remus get away with saying something so stupid; He had to give him a piece of his mind.

Determinedly, Ron got up and walked straight into Remus’ bedroom without knocking. The man woke with a start as the door flew open.

”Listen!” said Ron. ”I don’t know what you think happened, but you _didn’t_ take advantage of me. I might have been confused at some point, but I wasn’t confused then. I wanted that! I kissed _you_ , remember? I finally understood why I had been so grumpy with you. That this could be something that would ruin everything was the last thing on my mind.”

”But, Ron -”

”No, shut up! Yes, it complicates things, but it already has. We can’t take it back; It happened! We can’t pretend it didn’t, because I don’t want any more days like yesterday if I’m going to live here. And I don’t care that you’re older than me. We’re both grown-up, and you haven’t been my teacher for ages, we’ve known each other as friends since that. But, if you don’t want to continue it, that’s up to you, just don’t pretend this didn’t happen, because it did. And don’t feel like you’ve done something wrong!”

Ron turned around and slammed the door behind him. He stopped right outside and took a deep breath. He felt quite relieved now. He had to get that off his chest.

He went to the bathroom to use the loo and take a quick shower to look more awake. As he waited for the water to get to the right temperature he fantasised about a huge mug of coffee. Work today was going to be hell.

The door suddenly opened, and Ron jumped and wrapped the shower curtain around his body. He didn’t even care that the curtain was see-through, it was just a reflex.

”Did you really mean that? Are you really okay with what happened yesterday?” Remus asked uncertainly.

”Yes, I am!” Ron confirmed. ”Well, the thing in the kitchen, that is. Not the rest.”

”Are you absolutely sure?” asked Remus.

”About eight-hundred percent,” said Ron.

”It still can’t happen again, though,” continued Remus.

”Why not?”

Remus looked at him. Ron stared back.

”Because -,” But Remus didn’t finish his sentence.

”Because what?” asked Ron after a few seconds.

Remus still hadn’t said anything, but just kept looking at him.

”You don’t have any good reasons, do you?” claimed Ron. ”You leapt at the opportunity yesterday, so clearly you want to. What made you do it yesterday that has changed today?”

”Nothing,” whispered Remus.

”Excuse me?”

”Nothing.”

”So?” Ron took hold of the shower curtain and held it open, beckoning for Remus to join him.

The other man undressed so quickly he forgot to remove his socks before stepping into the shower.

”That wasn’t so hard, was it?” said Ron and grinned mischievously.

”No, but soon we will be,” said Remus and slid his hand in between their bodies.

”That is the most cheesy pun I’ve ever heard coming out of your mouth,” laughed Ron.

”Oh, shut up,” said Remus, but smiled widely before he pulling Ron in for a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry have a little chat, and Ron gets some not-so-great news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the hp_may_madness at Livejournal
> 
> Day 5 Prompts: close, dive
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

Work wasn’t as bad as Ron had thought it would be. Monday morning and no sleep at all was a challenge, but working in post-orgasm glow made it less horrible. He was a bit distracted at times, sure, but he weren’t doing anything important today anyway, so no one noticed. No one except Harry.

”What are you smiling for?”

”Nothing,” lied Ron. ”Do I need a reason to smile now?”

”Considering our previous conversation, yes. And you’re grinning like an idiot.”

”It’s nothing. It’s just a nice day,” Ron replied and pretended to dive into the stack of papers in front of him.

”It’s raining and we’re loaded with meaningless paperwork. This is _not_ a good day,” stated Harry and sent a bunch of papers out of the room in the form of a small tornado. Then he gasped. ”Merlin, you did it, didn’t you?”

”Did what?”

”You and Remus!”

”I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Ron, but he knew he was definitely red in the face.

”You’re lying! You and Remus had sex, didn’t you?” Harry was suddenly sitting on top of his desk.

”What? No.”

”You absolutely did! I can see it on you.”

”So what if we did?” smirked Ron.

”I KNEW IT!” shouted Harry.

”Shhh, keep your voice down. I don’t want everyone to know.”

”You and Remus? Wow, that’s so weird.”

”How so?”

”I don’t know,” said Harry. ”Just a bit strange since I’ve known you forever and it’s … _Remus_.”

”What’s wrong with Remus?”

”Nothing’s _wrong_ with him,” continued Harry. ”It’s just a bit strange to think about. You were never really that close before, and now you’re …  whatever you are. But I’m happy for you, I really am. I just have to get used to the thought, you know.”

”Well, I don’t know if it’s anything you need to ‘ _get used to_ ’ to be honest.”

”Why? What’s going on?”

”I don’t know,” admitted Ron. ”He keeps saying it can’t happen again. But then it does. And then he seems to freak out again, like he’s done something wrong.”

”Again?” wondered Harry. ”How many times did you two - no, wait. I don’t want to know.”

”Twice.” Ron didn’t notice that last bit. ”He didn’t say anything when we went to work this morning, but he did seem a bit funny. Just like after last time.”

”Please don’t give me the details,” Harry begged. ”I’m sure it’s just something he has to get used to.”

”Might be,” said Ron, but he couldn’t help but worry that Remus would change his mind again.

And, unfortunately, Ron was right.

When he got home that late afternoon he found a note on his bed.

 

_Ron,_

_I’m so sorry to do it like this, but I’m just worried that if I try to tell you this face to face I’ll be too weak and do things I know I shouldn’t be doing. I’ve really enjoyed living with you, but these last few days has changed things and I’m sorry to say that we can’t have this arrangement anymore. I’ll put up an ad in the prophet tomorrow for a new flatmate. I’ve checked with George and he says you can stay with him in the flat above the shop if you need to. I’m really sorry, Ron, but we really can’t continue this. I’m sorry that I lead you on._

_Remus_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally clear the air (hopefully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the hp_may_madness at Livejournal  
> Day 6 Prompts: "Mind if I cut in?" kiss, automatic
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

”Do I really have to go?” whined Ron. ”It’s just _Percy_.”

George pulled him up from the sofa and steered him in the direction of his bedroom. ”And he and Mum will kill you if you don’t show up.”

”I think I’ll rather go for that option.”

”Don’t be daft. Get dressed and let’s get going.”

Ron groaned, but went to the room to get changed, and twenty minutes later, he and George stood outside the Burrow.

”It’s not going to be that bad, Ron,” said George and patted him on the shoulder. ”And there will be alcohol.”

Ron sighed, but walked towards his old home. He knew Remus would be there, who he hadn’t seen or talked to since he moved out two weeks ago. He also _knew_ there would be awkward questions from his friends and family. He really didn’t want to go.

George and Ron were the last ones to arrive at the Burrow, so they got told off by a very stressed Molly for keeping everyone waiting. Ron didn’t care; He just wished they could get this stupid wedding over and done with as quickly as possible.

 

***

 

The wedding went better than Ron had feared. The ceremony was quick, and he ended up next to Harry, Ginny and Hermione during dinner. Remus was luckily a few tables over, so he wasn’t forced to talk to him. Remus had given Ron a courteous nod when they first saw each other, but Ron had simply looked away and pretended Hermione had just said something very interesting. Luckily for Ron, his Mum seemed too preoccupied with organising and hosting to start asking questions. She was fussing too much over Percy and Audrey to pay attention to him.

As it got darker, the string lights above their heads automatically came to life. Once everyone had finished their meals the music started playing. Percy and Audrey walked out on the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple, and soon a lot of other couples joined in. Harry and Ginny went to join the couples on the dance floor, and Hermione went to get more drinks, so Ron was left alone at the table.

”He’s being an idiot, you know,” a voice came from behind Ron. He turned around and saw Tonks standing there.

”Huh?”

”Remus. He’s being a colossal idiot considering how smart he is.”

”What are you talking about?”

”I know he kicked you out of the flat, Teddy won’t shut up about it.”

”Oh, yeah. I guess it didn’t work out.”

”Why not? You like him, don’t you?” Tonks asked.

”Yeah,” said Ron. ”Teddy’s great. We had loads of fun when he came over.”

”Merlin, you’re an idiot too,” sighed Tonks and sat down next to Ron. ”Not Teddy; Remus. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at him all day.”

”I haven’t been looking,” said Ron and pretended to drink from his already empty goblet.

”Riiiight,” said Tonks and smiled. ”Your eyes just happen to wander in his direction and if he looks back, you suddenly become very interested in something else. About six hundred times. No, you weren’t looking.”

”That’s just a coincidence,” insisted Ron.

”Do you mind if I ask what happened between you two?”

”Nothing happened,” he lied.

”Considering the fact that Remus has been really depressed since you moved out, I’d say something did.”

”I don’t want to talk about it.”

”He did that thing where he tried to convince you that everything was a bad idea, didn’t he?”

Ron looked at her. ”What do you mean?”

”Where he changes his mind several times, and then makes stupid decisions. It sounds familiar, right?”

”Yeah,” Ron admitted.

”Do you like him?”

Ron shrugged.

”Do you like him?” Tonks repeated.

”I do,” muttered Ron. ”Well, I _did_.”

”Did?”

”Nah, I still do,” Ron admitted with a sigh.

”But he was an idiot and told you it couldn’t happen?”

”Twice.”

”The thing about Remus, Ron, is that he has a very hard time believing that people can actually like him for who he is,” Tonks explained. ”He always seems to think that we just accept him, that we tolerate him. Do you remember the excuses he used on me? That he was too old, too poor and too dangerous?”

Ron seemed to remember a scene in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and nodded.

”Well, he’s even older now, and you’re even younger than me. He will definitely use those reasons again.”

”But you _did_ break up,” Ron interjected. ”So maybe he’s right?”

”We broke up, yes, but not because of his age, his financial situation or his condition,” said Tonks. ”We grew apart. We had such different views on so many things we found out it was better to just go our separate ways and remain friends before we started fighting.”

”Then how do I know that won’t happen again?”

”You don’t,” said Tonks. ”That’s a chance you just have to take. If you’re willing to take that chance.”

”Apparently _he’s_ not,” mumbled Ron.

”He just needs some convincing that he’s being an idiot,” Tonks said and smiled. ”I’ve seen how miserable he’s been these last few weeks. I think he needs you.”

Hermione returned with the drinks, and Ron jumped up from his seat. ”Let’s dance,” he said to her, ”for old time’s sake.”

She looked confused, but accepted Ron’s hand and went with him to the dance floor.

”What was that all about?” Hermione wondered as she put her hand on Ron shoulder.

”Nothing. Just small talk,” answered Ron and twirled Hermione around.

”It didn’t look like small talk,” said Hermione. ”Was it about you and Remus?”

”Not you too,” sighed Ron.

”I mean, you moved out of his flat, and no one knows why. I just thought maybe you were talking about that.”

”Just leave it, Hermione,” said Ron. ”Let’s just dance.”

”Of course. I was just wondering if you said something to upset Remus.”

”What? Me?”

”Well, you _do_ have a tendency of blowing up,” she said. ”And Remus has been looking at you all day as if he really wants to talk to you, but is afraid of doing so.”

”Excuse me?” said Ron and stopped moving. He looked over at Remus, who was now dancing with Tonks. She was talking, and he didn’t look very happy about it.

”I’m sorry, Hermione. I have to go and fix something.”

”Try to be nice,” Hermione called after him.

Determinedly, he walked over to Tonks and Remus and tapped Tonks on the shoulder. ”Mind if I cut in?”

Tonks gave him a wide smile and passed Remus over to Ron.

”Why are you doing this, Ron?” hissed Remus. ”This is not a good idea.”

”I disagree,” said Ron. ”I think it’s a excellent idea. This way you won’t make a scene, because everyone will see us.”

”What are you trying to achieve?”

”I just came over here to tell you you’re an idiot.”

”You’re insulting me, too? Apparently that’s what people do here today. Or is it just the two of you plotting against me?” Remus nodded in Tonks’ direction.

”Well, you _are_ , and you need to understand a few things.”

”I have to go,” said Remus and tore away from Ron, but Ron fastened his grip.

”Give me two minutes and I’ll never bother you again.”

Remus sighed. ”Fine. Two minutes.”

”Okay then,” said Ron. ”You are being an idiot because you don’t see how brilliant you are. You make up stupid reasons so you don’t have to attach yourself to people, and then you complain about being lonely and having a hard time. Don’t you realise that we actually _like_ you? We don’t care that you don’t have much money, you’re not alone in that! We don’t care about your status, because it doesn’t matter, and we don’t care that you have that ‘ _furry little problem_ ’. We only care that you’re safe and happy. But you’re not letting us do that.

”Us?”

”Yes, us. Me, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, my family, all your friends. You’ve heard it before, but it just doesn’t seem to penetrate your thick skull. We don’t tolerate you. We actually _like_ you. We care about you!”

”I know that.”

”I don’t think you do,” said Ron. ”Why do you always keep distancing yourself from everyone? And pulling away every time someone gets too close.”

”I don’t do that.”

”Oh, really?” said Ron. ”Then let me ask you this: Do you still need a flatmate to help you with the rent?”

”Yes.”

”Have you found someone?”

”No.”

”Have you been looking?”

”Sort of.”

”Which means?”

”Not really.”

”Did you have a horrible time when I was staying with you?”

”No.”

”Was I such a terrible flatmate, that you’d rather get kicked out of your home than let me stay there?”

”No,” Remus muttered.

”Did I ever do something to put Teddy or you in danger, or to make Teddy upset in any way?”

”No, you know you didn’t, Ron.”

”And did I force you to stay up those nights we were talking, or to play chess with you, or -”

”Of course not, Ron. You know that!”

”Then why did you kick me out?”

”You know perfectly well why,” said Remus. ”You’re too much of a temptation to me. And I can’t have that in my home.”

”So that’s all I am,” said Ron. ”A temptation? I thought we were more than that. I thought we were friends.”

Ron released his arms and turned to walk away. He had expected Remus to get defensive, but it was still a stab in the heart to actually hear him say something like that.

Remus grabbed his hand. ”We were! We are!”

But Ron pulled his hand back and continued walking.

”Ron, please stop!” Remus called and ran after him. ”We _are_ friends!”

”Then you’re a pretty crappy friend, Remus.”

”I know. I’m sorry. I just … I don’t know.”

”Let me know when you’ve figured it out,” said Ron and headed towards the house.

Remus followed him into the sitting room where Ginny was playing with James.

”Will you stop and listen, Ron!” Remus shouted, making Ron and the other two stop what they were doing and look at him.

”You were the best flatmate anyone could ever wish for. We had a lot of fun together and you were great with Teddy. I enjoyed every second of it, and I really wish we could go back to that, but we can’t.”

”Maybe I don’t want to go back to being just friends,” said Ron. ”I think I moved beyond that the day we had sex.”

Ginny stared at them and hastily took James in her arms. ”I think I’ll let you two sort this out on your own.”

”We can’t do this, Ron!”

”Why not?”

”Because I’m terrified,” admitted Remus. ”I’m terrified what I will do to you if you move back in. I’m not good for you! You need to live your own life, and not let me stand in your way.”

”Bullshit!”

”No, it’s not!”

”This is you believing you’re doing the noble thing, but the truth is it’s bullshit, and you know it! You’re trying to pull the same reasons you used on Tonks.”

”And you know how that ended.”

”Yes, you two have a wonderful kid together, you’re still friends and none of the things you worried about actually happened!”

Remus fell silent.

”What are you afraid of, Remus? To actually be happy? I don’t know how this will go, no one ever does. It’s a risk you just have to take. But if you’d rather walk around being miserable because you think that it’s the best for everyone else, that’s your loss. I like you, Remus. I like you a lot, and I wish you could see yourself like the rest of us do.”

Remus pulled Ron towards him and kissed him hard.

”NO!” Ron shouted and pushed Remus away. ”You don’t get to do that. Not again, not like this!”

”I thought it was what you wanted!” Remus called after him, and Ron stopped in the doorway.

”Not unless you’re fully in. You don’t get to kiss me and then change your mind _again_.”

Ron hurried back to the garden and went straight to the bar to get a drink. He was still waiting for the bartender to finish it when Remus caught up with him.

”You drive me absolutely mad, do you know that?” Remus panted. ”This was not what I had in mind when I asked you to move in. You were supposed to help with the rent, that was all. The fact that I knew you from before, and knew that I would enjoy your company, was just a bonus.”

Ron got his drink and started heading back to his table. But Remus followed him.

”I had expected us to get along, maybe even become proper friends, but I had never expected this. I turned down extra shifts to spend time with you. I went out on a date with a dolt just to get my mind off of you.”

Ron stopped and looked at him. ”You did?”

”Of course I did, I thought you had noticed. I thought you figured out what I was doing, and that’s why I went out with Evan. To convince both of us that I had no interest in you.”

”But you do,” said Ron.

”I do,” Remus stated.

”But I need to be sure that you won’t change your mind when you get home tonight. I can’t handle you doing that.”

”I won’t! I want this. I need this.”

”How can I be sure?”

The two of them looked at each other, and Ron had absolutely no idea what Remus could say to convince the both of them that he really meant what he was saying.

”I have an idea,” Remus suddenly said and took Ron’s hand. ”Come with me.” He lead Ron to the dance floor.

”What are you doing?”

”Dancing with you,” said Remus and smiled. ”In front of everyone.”

”We’ve already done that,” said Ron.

”Not like this,” said Remus and put his arms around his waist.

Ron leaned into Remus’ body and soon found himself resting his head on his shoulder. This felt right, this was where he was supposed to be.

”I’m so sorry, Ron,” Remus spoke directly in his ear. ”You and Dora were right. I’ve really been an idiot!”

”Yeah, you were.”

”I’m just terrified what will happen. I don’t want to hurt you.”

”Then don’t.”

”But -”

”No, it’s as simple as that,” said Ron and lifted his head to look at him. ”Don’t hurt me, then. If you decide to go for this. I trust you. It’s time you trusted yourself.”

Remus smiled. ”I’ll try.”

Ron put his head on Remus’ shoulder again and smiled to himself.

”Oh, brilliant. Your Aunt Muriel is watching,” Remus said suddenly.

”Why is that brilliant?”

Remus took one of his hands, the other placed firmly on Ron’s back and dipped him. Ron almost fell over, but Remus held him tightly and bent down to give him a long kiss.

”What did you do that for?” asked Ron when they were both standing up. He could hear someone, probably George, whistling from the sidelines.

”Considering your aunt is bound to tell this to everyone she meets, combined with about twenty eyewitnesses, I figured that made it pretty much impossible for me to do something stupid without getting the entire extended Weasley clan on my back.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus stops being an idiot and Ron finally moves back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the hp_may_madness on livejournal  
> Day 7 prompts: "I see what you did there." Stitches, orange, frottage.
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

Ron moved back the following day, and after several trips through the fireplace he had finally gotten all his belongings to the flat.

Remus put the last of Ron’s trunks down, walked up to him, ruffled the ash out of the orange mop and kissed him. ”Welcome home.”

”It’s good to be back,” said Ron. ”Do you think we could have a cuppa before we move all this stuff up to my room?”

”Oh,” said Remus. ”Your room?”

”What’s wrong?”

”Nothing’s wrong,” said Remus. ”I just thought maybe …”

”Oh.”

Realisation dawned on Ron. Was this a moving-in-together sort of moving in together? He hadn’t thought about it that way. He was just glad to be back in the flat and glad that Remus wanted to give the two of them a chance. Was Remus expecting them to share everything this early? Ron wasn’t sure he was quite ready for that yet.

”No, you’re right,” said Remus. ”We should have a cup of tea and then let you get settled. Wherever you want that to be.”

Remus put the kettle on and found two mugs in the kitchen cupboard.

”Remus,” Ron started. ”I’m really happy about this, but I think maybe I should keep my stuff in my own room. At least for now. Just until we see how things are going.”

”Absolutely,” said Remus, but Ron could tell he was slightly disappointed.

”It’s just that this flat is yours and Teddy’s -”

”It’s yours too,” Remus interjected.

”Well, yes, but all of your stuff is in it, and it has been for a long time. I just think I need a place of my own, you know. Even if it’s just a small room.”

”But it’s your place, too. You can put your things anywhere you want.”

”And they’ll probably end up all over the place in no time, and you’ll regret you ever said those words.” Ron said and smiled.

The rest of the day went by with the two of them moving Ron properly into his room. It was a lot more fun to move things this time when he and Remus did it together. Last time it had just been Ron living out of a few boxes, but this time they took the time to actually put things into closets and shelves. A whole wall was dedicated to Ron’s excessive Chudley Cannons’ collection, and assembling a glass cupboard from IKEA had them both in stitches.

”What the hell is this supposed to be?” Ron laughed and turned the sheet of paper upside down hoping it would make more sense that way. ”Swedish Muggles are _weird_!”

”I agree, let’s give up on the glass door and just get this thing on the wall. I’m tired. Give me the screws.” Remus held out a hand.

”There are no more screws.”

”What?”

”We’ve used them all.”

”Well then, _screw_ it!” Remus waved his wand and hung the cupboard up with a sticking charm. ”Take _that_ , Muggles.”

”Well done,” said Ron. ”No more screwing around with Muggle things.”

”We have magic for a reason,” Remus agreed.

”But what shall we screw around with then?” Ron asked mischievously.

”Aaaah, I see what you did there,” said Remus and laughed. ”But I like the way you’re thinking.”

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Ron’s waist, and his body was pulled towards Remus’. Remus leaned in for a kiss, and Ron responded with such enthusiasm several minutes passed before they could stop. Ron could feel his erection pressing against his trousers, and something touching his leg told him Remus was in the same state as him.

”Let’s go to yours,” Ron panted and pointed at the door. His bed was still full of cardboard boxes and Muggle tools.

Remus didn’t need telling twice, and dragged Ron out of the room and across the corridor. Ron was pushed down on the bed the second they got into the room, and Remus landed on top of him.

”Merlin, I’ve missed you,” said Remus in between kisses. ”Why did I ever think this was a bad idea?”

”Beats me,” said Ron and started unbuttoning Remus’ shirt. ”You were a bit of an idiot.”

”This is taking too long,” said Remus and grabbed his wand. A second later they were both completely naked. ”Much better!”

Ron grinned back, and Remus lay back down on the bed. More frantic kisses and touches followed, and Remus was again laying on top of Ron, their bodies grinding against each other. Finally, Remus’ hand found Ron’s cock, and he started stroking it. Ron threw his head backwards and moaned loudly. His hand started fumbling, searching for Remus’ erection, but Remus knocked his hand away.

”Let me.”

Remus climbed on top of Ron, his legs on either side of his body, and wrapped his hand the both of them. He grinded his hips against Ron while stroking their cocks together.

”Merlin,” gasped Ron. ”That feels good.”

Pretty soon, they were both panting, and the strokes became harder and faster. Ron came first, spilling all over his torso and Remus’ hand.

He felt himself go soft, and Remus let go of his cock, continuing pumping his own. Ron tried to sit up; He wanted to be the one to finish Remus off. It was difficult with Remus on top of him and no back support, so, in the end, Remus rolled over, freeing Ron.

It was Remus’ turn to be on his back now, and Ron placed himself on his stomach with his head by Remus’ crotch. He looked at the leaking cock in front of him, not quite sure how to approach it.

”You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to,” whispered Remus. ”Your hand is more than fine.”

But Ron opened his mouth and licked Remus’ shaft, making him gasp and buck his hips at the contact. It tasted very salty, but not bad. He only took a bit of the tip in his mouth to begin with, and wrapped his fingers around the base to help. Slowly, he dared himself to take more of the cock into his mouth and he bobbed his head up and down a few times, while his hand mirrored the movement of his mouth.

Remus was panting, and Ron knew he must be close. A grunt combined with his name made Ron realise he should stop unless he was ready to get his mouth filled, so he stopped sucking and let his hand do the final strokes.

He slumped back to lay next to Remus, the other man rolling over to pull him in for a passionate kiss.

”Thank you so much,” Remus panted.

”Thank _you_ ,” said Ron. ”That was really brilliant.”

”It really was,” said Remus and kissed him again. ”I could get used to this.”

”Me too,” admitted Ron.

They lay there for a while, slowly coming down from their climaxes and Ron could feel himself doze off.

Suddenly, Remus began to stir.

”Bathroom,” he mumbled, and Ron released him to let him get out of bed.

He returned a few minutes later and grinned widely when he saw Ron.

”What?” asked Ron.

”You’re still here,” Remus said and crawled back into the bed.

”Of course,” said Ron. ”Why does that surprise you?”

”I just thought maybe, considering you wanted a place of your own, that you might have -”

”I’m not planning on sleeping in there tonight if that’s what you’re scared of.” Ron interrupted.

”Are you sure?”

”Yeah, I’m not going anywhere,” said Ron and settled into Remus’ embrace. ”You’re stuck with me now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's followed and commented on this story <3 
> 
> I'm so sorry for my lack of smut skills, but I hope it worked nonetheless.


End file.
